Tú y yo frente al abismo
by liluel azul
Summary: Si algún día tomas una decisión equivocada, te detendré con todas mis fuerzas, es una promesa. / Hyoga y Shun no yaoi
1. Chapter 1

...

Tú y yo frente al abismo

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Parte 1

Gilgamesh y Enkidú

...

Es una mañana fría, la nieve cae acumulándose por todo el jardín de la mansión.

-¿Que no piensas levantarte flojo?

Por toda respuesta te envuelves más en las cobijas.

-Hyoga.

-Déjame en paz, porque no puedes ser como las personas normales que gustan del calor de sus mantas, quedándose más tiempo en sus camas, en lugar de salir al frío.

-Me vas a salir con que no te gustan los días fríos.

-En este momento sólo quiero disfrutar de mi cama.

-Está nevando de nuevo. –Digo mientras contemplo los copos caer.

Cuando era pequeño detestaba la nieve, como huérfanos, como niños que vivíamos en la calle, la nieve era una maldición que nos recordaba lo precario de nuestra situación. Tan fría que nos hería los pies por la falta de zapatos, tan fatal que nos golpeaba los pulmones hasta hacernos toser sangre. Lo único bueno del orfanatorio eran la caldera y las paredes que nos protegían de la inclemencia de un día nevado.

Ni siquiera cuando tuve zapatos y abrigo disfrute la nieve. Los niños del orfanato jugaban en ella y yo solo recordaba los días que pase en la calle y las preocupaciones de Ikki por protegerme.

Así que no guardaba ningún recuerdo hermoso sobre la nieve hasta ese día, en el que te vi sonreír por primera vez. Había nevado tanto que esta nos llegaba a las rodillas y tú, que venías de una tierra congelada sonreíste al verla.

Llegaste al orfanato de los Kido como el niño más triste de todos, más con las nevadas y con el invierno llegaron tus sonrisas. Fue entonces cuando empecé a amar la nieve. Y es que no puedo evitar sonreír con añoranza, cuando te recuerdo agazapado apretujando la nieve en tus manos, juntando tus bolitas para guerrear con Seiya.

Antes odiaba la nieve, ahora me es imposible detestarla cuando es una parte de ti y es que no sé por qué, pero todo de ti me es indispensable como el mismo aire.

-Estuviste leyendo toda la noche. –Digo cuando descubro el libro de "La epopeya de Gilgamesh" en tu buro. –Por eso no te quieres levantar.

-Me gusta ese libro.

-Lo sé, te he visto leerlo muchas veces, tantas que hasta me conseguí una copia para leerlo también.

Por fin asomas la cara fuera de las cobijas.

-Ya levántate.

Pero en lugar de eso me sonríes, y me haces espacio en tu cama. No lo resisto, tengo que aceptar.

-Eres un perezoso. –Te regaño.

-Lo dice el que se acaba de acomodar a mi lado. –Tras una pausa. -Ya leíste el libro.

-Solo el principio, me aburrió… lo encontré tan gay que me sorprendió que te gustara ese tipo de literatura.

Hyoga dejó escapar un largo suspiro, lucía un poco avergonzado.

-Que tiene de malo el amor entre hombres. Lo que Gilgamesh siente por Enkidú, siento yo por ti.

En mi mente recorro lo poco que leí del libro, Gilgamesh es muy claro, ama a Enkidú. Entonces siento mi cara arder y del shock por la revelación doy un brinco y termino cayéndome de la cama.

Todavía no caigo en cuenta de lo que ha pasado cuando tus carcajadas me devuelven a la realidad. Y te miro, te ríes de mí tanto que las lágrimas se han escapado de tus ojos y no puedes ni respirar.

-¡Eres un niño, por cualquier cosa te espantas! –Me dices, entre risas.

-¡Cualquier cosa! –Digo enfadado. -¿Qué clase de broma es esta?

Y tus risas se detienen.

-No es una broma, lo digo en serio.

Mi rostro sorprendido por la fuerza de tus palabras provoca tus risas de nuevo, y otra vez me enfado.

-No puedo evitar reírme cuando me doy cuenta que eres todo un niñote. Tú crees que soy gay y por eso te espantaste. Pero no lo soy y aunque lo fuera, no eres mi tipo, te encuentro bastante feo.

-¡Pues tú no eres tan atractivo que digamos!

-Y sin embargo me amas igual que Gilgamesh ama a Enkidú.

No contesto. No puedo hacerlo. Desde que éramos niños he sentido una obsesión por ti que no soy capaz de entender.

-A ver niñote, no comprendiste lo que leíste. Gilgamesh es un semidiós, no existe otro hombre como él. Nadie su poder y por eso se volvió un tirano, entonces los dioses crean a otro hombre igual que él. Alguien capaz de negarse a su voluntad. Por eso Gilgamesh presiente el amor que va a sentir por Enkidú. Amor que se revela al conocerlo y al enfrentarlo, porque por primera vez, había otro como él, ya no estaba solo en el mundo.

Ante esa explicación sonrió, al fin entiendo este sentimiento que tengo por ti. Hay otro como yo, entonces no estoy sólo. Aunque tengo a Ikki, el jamás va aceptar una igualdad entre nosotros, para él, el mundo no funciona así, aunque me reconoce como un caballero fuerte, a sus ojos sigo siendo el pequeñito de cuatro años que dependía totalmente de él.

Con Hyoga no es así, el me ve como su igual y sabe que caminare al mismo paso que él.

Por eso desde que te vi supe que no me encontraba sólo en este mundo.

Escucho a Hyoga luchar por respirar, no puede dejar de reírse de mí.

-¿Cómo pudiste creer que Gilgamesh y Enkidú soy gays? Si Shamat nada más se quitó la ropa y sedujo a Enkidú.

-Si las declaraciones amorosas venían por parte de Gilgamesh.

-Por favor, ya con otorgarse el derecho de primae noctis nos enteramos que se metió con todas las mujeres de su pueblo. Solo se salvó Shamat por ser la mujer de Enkidú.

-¡No llegue a esa parte! Además con tanta declaración de que lo amará como se ama a una esposa, y que le gustará como le gusta una mujer, uno se confunde.

-No culpes a los antiguos por no poder expresar lo que Gilgamesh siente por Enkidú. Si lo hubieras leído todo en lugar de sacar conclusiones apresuradas habrías entendido el libro. Por primera vez Gilgamesh podía tener un amigo, porque Enkidú, podía negarse a sus deseos. La amistad solo puede darse en la igualdad con alguien que es capaz de decirte que no.

-¿Esperas que algún día te diga que no?

Por fin dejaste de reírte.

-Recuerdas que una vez te conté de mi amigo Isaac.

Tus ojos se entristecieron, es algo que te causa mucho dolor.

-Sí. El murió por salvarte.

-Nunca fui sincero con él, sabía que si le decía lo que pensaba, se decepcionaría de mí. Eso no pasa contigo. Aunque sepa que la respuesta sea no, te lo puedo contar.

Cerraste los ojos, te sumergiste en los recuerdos de Isaac y en la culpa que sientes.

-Hyoga, tú ya me dijiste que no.

-¿eh?

-Cuando luchamos contra Ikki, yo creía que si el descargaba en mí toda la furia que tenía se calmaría. Pero no lo permitiste, a pesar de que esos eran mis deseos. Ni siquiera cuando detuve tu puño y te suplique por mi hermano paraste. Te opusiste completamente a mí. Estabas en lo correcto y yo estaba equivocado. Teníamos que luchar con él, porque solo así descargaría todo ese dolor que llevaba. Lo que quiero decir Hyoga, es que no me dejaste tomar el camino de un mártir. Espero que nunca suceda pero si algún día escoges un camino como el que había elegido, me opondré a ti con todas mis fuerzas.

Y me sonreíste.

-Lo sé.


	2. Chapter 2

La epopeya

La epopeya, el héroe siente el llamado de la aventura, y sale tras ella corriendo peligros que sortea con grandiosas hazañas.

Las grandes gestas heroicas de la mitología no pueden compararse con la aventura que estoy viviendo en estos momentos al entrar al cine, y estoy seguro que el héroe Eneas se sentiría ofendido por mi atrevimiento de comparar su aventura de entrar en el inframundo, con mi aventura de entrar al cine, pero yo no he tenido una vida normal. Me apartaron de la civilización para convertirme en un guerrero, no es mi culpa ser un inadaptado social.

Me pregunto si Seiya y Shiryu ya han venido al cine, supongo que sí, no me parecen que tengan problemas para adaptarse al mundo como yo, ahora mismo contemplo a Hyoga comprar las palomitas y los refrescos y parece un profesional yo me hubiera quedado mudo frente al muchacho por no saber que pedir.

Hyoga ha volteado a verme y se ríe de mí, molesto volteo a otro lado, va a seguir riéndose de mí hasta la próxima era glaciar.

Nunca he venido al cine, tampoco he visto una película de terror en mi vida, ni siquiera por la televisión, he vivido los últimos 6 años en un lugar donde no había corriente eléctrica, así que el control remoto y yo apenas nos estamos conociendo, me he tomado mi tiempo para animarme a presionar un botón.

Pero no es por eso que Hyoga se ríe de mí, él también ha contemplado la pantalla de la mansión con la misma duda que yo. Tampoco es mi nerviosismo por estar en el cine por primera vez en la vida, porque también es su primera vez. No… se ríe de mí porque le pedí a Ikki permiso de venir. Así que de niñato no me baja.

La vida no nos dejó ser hermanos normales, Ikki para mí es una figura de autoridad y no un cómplice. Bien lo dice Hyoga entre risas, a Ikki le tocó ser mi papá.

Cuando era pequeño, mi mano no se separaba de la de Ikki, él no podía volar y vivir la aventura porque tenía que estar protegiéndome y yo no exploraba el mundo por estar escondido bajo sus alas, así fue hasta que conocí a Hyoga. Solté la mano de Ikki por perseguir a ese pequeñito rubio y comencé a vivir mis propias aventuras e Ikki por fin tuvo algo de libertad.

Sé que miraba los árboles con ganas de treparlos y ver hasta donde lograba llegar, pero no lo hacía porque yo no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para seguirlo y me dejaría solo en tierra. Entonces me subía con él, pero solo hasta donde consideraba seguro, nunca exploraba sus propias fuerzas por el lastre que era el cuidarme.

Un día Ikki se llevó la sorpresa que ya no estaba junto a él, por perseguir a Hyoga, ya estaba yo trepando árboles con él, Hyoga se atrevió algo que Ikki nunca haría… usarme de escalón, pero yo también lo use de escalón después, éramos los dos tras la aventura, confiando en las fuerzas del otro.

Y sin tenerme que cuidar, Ikki por fin pudo ver, hasta donde realmente podía subir.

-¿Shun?... estas en las nubes.

-¿Qué crees que esté haciendo Ikki?

-Probablemente este contemplando el control de la televisión preguntándose si el botón rojo es el que la enciende. Cuando no sabe hacer las cosas no quiere público y nos ha visto mirar tanto el control que ha de estar aprovechando que no estamos en la casa para aprender.

Suelto una carcajada –Tienes razón. – Ikki no puede mostrar debilidades frente a mí. –Bueno ¿que esperamos para entrar?

-No sé cuál es la sala. –Me dices apenado. Igual que yo no tienes la menor idea de lo que estás haciendo.

Veo los boletos. –Dice sala nueve. Busquemos la puerta que tenga un número nueve.

-Me parece un buen plan.

-¿Qué compraste?

-Creo que naturales, me dijo tantas opciones y como no conozco ninguna, así que dije esas y señale también el color del refresco, no sé qué pedí.

La epopeya es un relato donde los personajes logran grandes hazañas mientras viven la aventura, apenas ayer vi a Hyoga luchar contra Babel de Centauro, cualquiera consideraría que las luchas que vivimos como caballeros son más dignos de ser relatadas que estos momentos donde estamos buscando una puerta con un número nueve.

Pero cuando lo veo y lo señalo, Hyoga sonríe por nuestro descubrimiento, y no me parece menor al logro de los argonautas buscando el vellocino de oro. Esta es la aventura que le quiero contar a Ikki, la que estoy viviendo con el mejor compañero del mundo, aunque se siga burlando de mí.

-Ya deja de reírte.

-No puedo, cada que me acuerdo que pediste permiso para venir como todo un niñote me ataca la risa.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Bonus

Shun, sentado en el sofá, con Hyoga a lado, le cuenta a Ikki con lujo de detalles su aventura en el cine.

-Pero después de que terminó la película aquellas chicas ya no parecían interesadas en nosotros.

-¿Por qué sería?

El tono irónico de Ikki le revela a Shun que algo se le ha escapado de la mente, confundido mira a Hyoga quien mediante un suspiro le hace ver que aquello es más que evidente. Y Shun se queda pensando, pero realmente no se le ocurre nada.

-Inocente. –Dice Hyoga resignado.

-A ver, -Ikki le va a explicar con manzanitas y peras.- dos hombres solos en un lugar oscuro.

Shun frunce el ceño confundido, no entiende de qué le está hablando, Ikki sonríe burlonamente y por fin la idea hace luz en su cerebro.

-¡Creyeron que Hyoga y yo éramos pareja! ¿Pero por qué?

-Dos hombres solos en un lugar oscuro –Le repite.

-No éramos dos hombres solos, estaba la sala llena, ahora resulta que no se puede ir con un amigo al cine porque piensan otra cosa.

-De casualidad no escondiste tu cara en el brazo de Hyoga para no ver una escena particularmente terrorífica.

-Lo hice a lo largo de toda la película.

Hyoga deja escapar una carcajada de burla.

-No te rías, a ti también te dio miedo, porque también te recargaste en mí cuando las escenas estaban más feas.

Ikki mira con sorpresa a Hyoga.

Hyoga se encogió en el sillón. –En mi defensa diré, que no sabía que significaba la palabra gore. Las escenas eran particularmente gráficas.

Shun se recarga en Hyoga. –Nunca había visto tantas tripas.

Hyoga se recarga en Shun. –Pensé en decirte que si nos salíamos del cine, pero la trama estaba muy buena.

-Ni que lo digas, cerré los ojos en todas las escenas de homicidios pero necesitaba saber quién era el asesino para continuar con mi vida.

-¿Y total quien era el asesino?

-Esperaba que tú me dijeras yo cerré los ojos, creo que solo vi el 15% de la película.

-Si lo vi, pero estaba tan cubierto de sangre que no lo reconocí. No supe quién de todos los sospechosos era.

Ikki se llevó una mano a los ojos, mientras movía la cabeza de lado a lado, si en el cine estaban como lo están ahora no es de extrañar que las chicas creyeran otra cosa de ellos y por otro lado vieron una película y no supieron ni de que se trataba.

-Habrá que ir a verla otra vez. –Dice Shun

-No tengo estomago para verla otra vez.

-Entonces no vamos a saber quién era el asesino.

-Pues llévate a Ikki, sirve que a el no le molesta si lo abrazas. Además será como si la vieran por primera vez, dado que cerraste los ojos en toda la película.

-Es mejor cerrar los ojos y no enterarse; que el ver y no saber quién era. Es el colmo Hyoga.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nota de la autora

Seiya: Yo también quería ir al cine

Lilu: Alguien tenia que quedarse en casa y cuidar a Saori XD. En esta historia tu no sales.

Seiya: La serie lleva mi nombre yo soy el protagonista.

Hyoga: Creeme no quieres salir en sus fics.


End file.
